


Draco never believed in marriage

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Even as a child, Draco had hated the idea of marriage. The thought of falling in love, of wanting to spend the rest of his life with someone, it had made him want to be sick, it had made him want to run away and never look back. The thought of marriage alone had made him feel trapped, and he had always sworn that he would never go through the hell of it all.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Kudos: 53
Collections: Official Collection of HOGWARTS365 Stories





	Draco never believed in marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Hogwarts 365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, using prompt #364 'marriage'.

Even as a child, Draco had hated the idea of marriage. As soon as he was old enough to understand what the meaning of it was, there had been something about it that had sent the shivers right through him. The thought of falling in love, of wanting to spend the rest of his life with someone, it had made him want to be sick, it had made him want to run away and never look back. The thought of marriage alone had made him feel trapped, and he had always sworn that he would never go through the hell of it all.

People had always told him that he would change his mind as he grew older. That one day he would meet someone, and they would steal his heart. They would make him feel stupid for ever having thought that love was a waste of time.

Draco hadn’t believed them though. Not until he had met the boy who had taken his breath away from the moment he first laid eyes on him. Who had made him feel something deep inside, a stirring he didn’t even know it was possible to feel. Was it possible that people had been right about love after all?

As he drops down to his knee, before pulling the small box from out of the pocket of his jacket, he can’t help but think back to all the times he had thought about marriage when he was younger. All the times when he had told himself that he would never let himself get trapped like everyone else around him.

Yet here he is, about to propose to the man he loves, the man with whom he wants to spend the rest of his life.

There is nothing about this that makes him feel trapped. In fact, right here, right now, he feels the most free he has ever felt in his life.

So he looks up, and he opens the small box in his hand, the beautiful gold band shining in the light. Even from here he can see the shock on the other man’s face, before a big, teary smile takes over.

“Harry, will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have now written another drabble, which is loosely written as a follow-up to this one, called [How Did We Get Here?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640976).
> 
> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
